The invention relates to a mobile concrete pump with a support structure which can be placed on a vehicle frame of a truck chassis for receiving functional units which form a support device and a distributing boom, wherein the functional unit which forms the distributing boom has a rotary head mounted on a boom pedestal in a rotatable manner about a vertical axis, said boom pedestal being secured to the support structure, and the boom pedestal comprises a shell which engages in the support structure and is provided as a rotary bearing for the rotary head, and wherein the functional units forming the support device have one respective support leg mounted in a bearing in a pivotable and/or telescopable manner, said bearing being secured to the support structure.
Mobile concrete pumps are known from DE-100 32 622 A1. The purpose of the support structure is to introduce the weight and the load moment of the distributing boom into the ground via the support device. Generally, the support device comprises four support legs which are articulated on the support structure and which may be supported on the ground via hydraulic cylinders. The interface between the distributing boom and the support device forms the shell as a central component of the boom pedestal, the rotary head of the distributing boom being attached thereto via a rotary bearing and a drive mechanism. The shell is a component which is subjected to high loads and which has to absorb the loads of the distributing boom and forward the loads to the support legs. Generally, the shell is designed to be cylindrical or polygonal about the rotational axis of the distributing boom. All known shells have the common property that the cross section does not alter over the height thereof. It has been shown that this design with a fixed cross section over the height is not constructed to be load-compatible.